Oh No , Mi Tio es un Bebe , Otra Vez
by jorgecr72
Summary: secuela de "QUE HICE, CONVERTI A MI TIO EN UN BEBE" Vegeta accidentalmente se bebio una Formula en la cual Bulma estaba trabajando, volviendolo a convertir en Bebe, esta vez ni siguiera la magia de Eita ayudara mucho esta vez. ¿se quedara Vegeta asi? ¿Bulma podra convertirlo en adulto otra vez? ¿Eita podra conseguir el conjuro adecuado?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Había pasado 3 meses desde que Vegeta se había convertido en un Bebe por un conjuro de Eita.

Bulma había organizado una de sus famosas barbacoas en la Corporación Cápsula y estaba terminando de arreglarse , mientras Bonnie, su madre estaba cocinando en la parrilla con ayuda de Milk, mientras Vegeta estaba peleando con Goku la última pierna de pavo

"¡Kakarotto!¡Dame eso lo vi primero!"

"¡Pero Vegeta Tengo hambre!"

"¡papa, yo también tengo hambre, por favor dámela a mí?"- dijo Trunks con ojos de cachorro

. Mientras Goku se distrajo Vegeta tomó la pierna y se la dio a Trunks.

Bulma salió fuera de la casa y se dirigió hacia su marido.

"Cariño podrías , traer la bolsa de carnes que están en la nevera por favor".- le pidió Bulma al Príncipe , él no se ponía negar , así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

El príncipe Sayán quería ver si Bulma había ya hecho los robots de cómbate que le había pedido , se desvió al laboratorio para asegurarse , cuando entro casi se tropezó con algunos cables que Bulma dejó alrededor de un robot a medio terminar. Ya se había a retirar entonces vio una botella de agua que decía 'VEGETA ".

"¿Por qué diablos está mi botella de agua en su laboratorio?" Pensó.

Tomo la botella y bebió su contenido, Su rostro se arrugó con disgusto cuando bebía el líquido, ¡wacala sabe a leche agria!- dijo el Saiyajin molesto.

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y fue a la cocina. Nuestro príncipe favorito tiró la botella en la nevera y cogió otra , cuando bebió el agua , tomo la bolsa de carne y salió de nuevo.

La parrillada termino tarde en la noche , así que Bulma invito a los son a quedarse a dormir.

"oigan amigos ¿Por qué no se quedan? Los chicos pueden seguir jugando en el salón y tú y Goku puede utilizar una habitación libre." Bulma se ofreció.

"¡Oh, gracias! Goku, Gohan, Goten vamos nos quedamos esta noche!" Gritó Chichi.

"¡Ok!"

Bulma acomodo a todos en la habitaciones de la corporación.

Con todo el mundo se durmieron las luces se apagaron. Vegeta dormía en su habitación con Bulma. Pero todos ellos no sabían era mañana no será la misma.

Al DIA SIGUIENTE

Bulma se despertó por un fuerte llanto como de un Bebe. Frotándose los ojos, se puso las zapatillas y caminó por las escaleras.

Cuando salió encontró a Eita, él también lo despertó ese llanto, y también bajo a investigar.

"parece que vienen de la cámara de gravedad Tía , voy a ver "- dijo el joven La Salle

Cuando llego se extrañó que la puerta de la cámara estaba abierta , cuando entro , se dio una gran sorpresa, El joven La Salle , le salió sangre por la nariz por al impresión

"TIA BULMA" – grito antes de desmayarse.

Bulma corrió hacia la cámara y vio a Eita en el piso.

"¿Eita que te paso?" – pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando casi a los pies de él había un bebe.

Bulma casi le dio un ataque al corazón de la impresión.

Vegeta de nuevo era un bebé. Un bebé pequeño para ser exactos, desperada corrió hacia él y lo levanto.

"¿V-Vegeta? ¡Oh, Dios mío!"

Bulma corrió hacia su laboratorio, olvidándose de Eita , cuando llego , Inicio su computadora que unia unos los cables que están conectados al bebé , para hacer pruebas de ADN. Todos ellos dieron positivo. El bebé era Vegeta.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

LABORATORIO DE BULMA

"M-mi esposo es un bebé ...¡ MI ESPOSO ES UN BEBÉ DE NUEVO! - Grito Bulma desesperada.

"¡MIILK!"

Bulma tomo a Vegeta y corrió hacia la habitación que ocupaban Milk y Goku.

"¡GOKU ,MILK DESPIERTEN , POR FAVOR!" – gritaba Bulma con Vegeta en sus brazos.

Ellos despertaron de inmediato, pero Goku se cayó de la cama .

"¿Bulma?! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bostezó Milk abriendo la puerta.

Bulma le mostro al bebe y respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

"¡Mi esposo un bebé, de nuevo!"

Esto despertó a Milk y Goku. Goku se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama. Vegeta seguía en los brazos de Bulma. No tenía nada de ropa y la ventana estaba abierta.

La brisa golpeó la delicada piel del Chibi Vegeta, dejó escapar un escandaloso llanto.

'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Bulma casi lo dejó caer cuando él se puso a llorar. Goku y Milk se taparon los oídos. Bulma estaba tratando de calmarlo. Esto hizo llorar aún más fuerte.

"Bulma, creo que eso no está exactamente ayudandolo" Milk chilló.

"¡Dámelo Bulma, Iré a buscar una manta!" Goku dijo pidiéndole al bebe.

Bulma pasó vegeta a Goku y fue a buscar una manta. Con todo el ruido Gohan ,Trunks y Goten despertaron y ahora estaban de pie en la habitación de junto.

"Genial , mi papa es un Bebe de nuevo." Trunks le susurró Gohan.

"será por Eita..." dijo Gohan , él sabía que Eita lo había hechizado , por boca de su padre.

De pronto Bulma se acordó de Eita y corrió a la cámara , Eita apenas se estaba levantando.

"Hay Tía , creo que me dormí aquí , soñé que mi Tío era un bebe , otra vez" – dijo Eita creyendo que despertaba de una pesadilla.

"No era un sueño ,sobrino , Vegeta es un bebe de Nuevo"- Dijo Bulma ,esperando la reacción de su sobrino.

"QUE, PERO TIA, COMO ES QUE MI TIO ES UN BEBE OTRA VEZ , SI YO NO HE USADO EL CONJURO, TE LO JURO"- grito el Joven La Salle.

Bulma vio en los ojos de su sobrino la verdad , entonces si Eita no lo hechizo ,entonces ¿Qué paso?

"Bueno , después lo averiguamos , primero vamos a desayunar" – dijo la peli azul , encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Cuando llego , Milk estaba preparando el desayuno, Bulma entonces busco entre las alacenas de la cocina y encontró un biberón que Vegeta había usado , cuando Eita lo había hechizado.

Bulma encontró un envase con leche en polvo y decidió preparar el biberón para Vegeta.

Goku volvió con Vegeta envuelto en una manta y tenía puesto un pañal de tela.

"Gracias Goku"- le dijo Bulma de todo corazón, Vegeta estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre los fuertes brazos de Goku , Bulma le paso la Botella de leche.

"Vegeta ... Vamos despierta ...mira lo que tengo…" Goku le susurró.

Los ojos de Vegetas se abrieron y tenía una expresión soñolienta. Goku puso el biberón en su boquita, de inmediato se aferró con sus pequeñas manos a la botella.

Bulma abrió el refrigerador y vio la botella que tenía en su laboratorio , de pronto todo tenía sentido , posiblemente Vegeta se bebió el contenido del envase.

"No puede ser, ya sé que paso"- grito Bulma , todos la observaron.

"Verán ,Yo estaba mezclando una sustancia química para retardar el proceso de envejecimiento , por desgracia tome una botella de agua de Vegeta y creo que él se bebió el contenido y por eso ahora él es un bebe" dijo Bulma tímidamente.

Todos estaban impresionados por la confesión de Bulma.

En ese momento Vegeta se terminó la botella , Goku lo puso de espaldas dándoles suaves golpecitos y se escuchó un pequeño eructo.

Milk miró a su marido. Él está cuidando de su rival como a su propio hijo.

"Goku ¿cómo te siente cuidando a Vegeta?" preguntó Milk.

"No sé supongo por primera vez finalmente llegue a estar más cerca de Vegeta, sin que el me lastimara." Respondió Goku.

Vegeta de nuevo estaba dormido, ahora descansaba sobre el brazo de Goku, quien tomó un tenedor y empezó a comer.

"Wuh ... wah ..."

Vegeta estaba empezando a moverse, Goku dejó el tenedor a un lado y comenzó a arrullar a Vegeta .

Él se volvió a dormir y Goku empezó a comer de nuevo.

Después del desayuno , recogieron la mesa y Eita ayudaba a su madrina a lavar los platos.

"Creo que tendremos que ir de Compras " - dijo el Joven La Salle

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Después de lavar los platos , todos fueron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa. Después de unos diez minutos Goku tenía su clásico Gi de combate de color naranja y azul , Milk con su vestido púrpura, Gohan con pantalones caqui y una camisa negro, Eita con su clásico Overol y camiseta roja, mocasines negros y Bulma tenía un vestido rojo simple. Vegeta tenia simplemente un pañal y una manta.

Todos ellos agarraron a Goku y los transporto a un centro comercial al oeste de la ciudad. Bulma sabía exactamente a dónde ir para ir a comprar ropa de bebé. Un hombre lo recibió en la entrada de la tienda del bebé.

"¡Oh, hola! ¿Qué hermoso bebe tienen?'' - dijo el dependiente mientras agitaba el cabello de Vegeta, el siguió durmiendo.

Bulma se fue con Milk a la sección de niños. Goku cogió una silla con ruedas y puso a Vegeta en ella. Eita decidió empujarlo. Bulma volvió con un mameluco negro, botas negras y un sombrero quitado. Chichi tenía una pequeña sudadera roja manga larga y pantalones de deporte bronceado. Todo eso fue echado en el carrito.

Bulma decidió comprar nuevas botellas, mantas, pañales, y casi cada cosa que necesitaría un bebé. Cuando regresaron al cajero parecía sorprendido por todas las cosas de bebé.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes pagar por todo eso? murmuró escépticamente.

"Soy Bulma Briefs ,la Dueña de la Corporación Capsula , deja de decir tonterías y despacha todo esto!" Bulma gruñó amenazadoramente.

Todo el mundo tenía una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Con todo lo pagado por todos se dirigieron hacia el patio de comidas.

Bulma que ella se acercó al restaurant a pedir la comida junto con Milk.

Goku tomó cuidadosamente a Vegeta y cuidadosamente lo despertó llamando su nombre.

Vegeta tenia de nuevo esa mirada de sueño , Goku le puso rápidamente una botella de leche y el pequeño príncipe empezó a beber con avidez.

Bulma y Milk regresaron con una gran montaña de comida y un largo recibo. Goku, Eita, Goten ,Trunks y Gohan tenía una mirada soñadora en sus rostros.

Vegeta todavía tenía hambre. Goku había conseguido un plato de fideos y le colocó el fideo en frente de la boca.

El bebé Saiyajin olía a la comida y abrió su boquita. Goku poner los fideos en la boca Vegetas pero antes de que pudiera sacar su dedo Vegeta lo mordió.

'¡HA HAHAYYYYYY! Por favor, Vegeta suéltame! "Gritó Goku.

Bulma y Milk se rieron. Una vez que Vegeta se comió el fideo soltó el dedo de Goku que estaba rojo e anchado.

"Wahhhhhh! ... Baaaaa!" Vegeta resopló , todavía tenía hambre.

Tenía los ojos bien cerrados y tenía lágrimas , de pronto su pelo brilló por un segundo.

(_**Jorge 2008:**_ vaya , vegeta se convirtió en SSj , que interesante)

De pronto , un mal olor se sentía en el ambiente , Goku tomo a Vegeta y se dio cuenta que él se había hecho en el pañal.

Estoy contento de haber traído la bolsa de pañales. Pensó Goku.

Él fue al baño y dejó el bebé que llora en una mesa para cambiar pañales y toallitas, sacó un pañal y una camisa nueva. Goku le desabrochó los pantaloncitos.

"Por favor,! Vegeta se cooperativo! " decía Goku agitado.

Vegeta dejó de llorar. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"yo nunca habría pensado Vegeta gritara tanto como bebé. Goku dijo en su cabeza.

Sacó el pañal sucio y lo tiró a la basura. Ahora el bebé lloraba del frío. Goku sólo pudo ver como su rival cada vez más molesto..

Después de cambiarlo , Vegeta se calmó. Vegeta apretó sus manos diminutas en el Gi de Goku, su cola se envolvió alrededor de su muñeca.

Después , todos volvieron a la Corporación.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**3 meses después**

Bulma trabajaba en una fórmula para que Vegeta de ahora un año de edad , volviera a su forma adulta , ella invito a los Son a quedarse para cuidar a Vegeta , que por cierto ya había aprendido a gatear.

Después de que Milk le dio un baño , Vegeta se sentó en el suelo con un bonito overol azul y una camisita azul , su cola se balaceaba felizmente.

Vio a una silla y se subió a ella. Su cola marrón se agitó en el aire mostrando lo contento que estaba. Sus pequeños brazos giraban a su alrededor como si estuviera celebrando.

"Bah! ... Ada!" Vegeta rio.

Esto llamó la atención de Bulma.

"¿Quién puso a Vegeta en esa silla?¡ Podía caerse!" dijo Bulma algo asustada.

"Bulma , al parecer fue el mismo lo vi hace un rato después de que Milk lo sentara en el suelo." Goku respondió.

Bulma corrió hacia Vegeta y lo levantó en el aire.

"ah , ¿ conque te subiste a la silla?" Ella reprendió.

Vegeta simplemente soltó una pequeña risita

"¿Qué tal si vemos una película? Tengo la película paranormal" Bulma anunció.

_**RATO DESPUES**_

Goku no pudo ver toda la película porque Vegeta se acuno en sus brazos.

Vegeta lo miró a los ojos. Goku se puso muy feliz cuando él se echó a reír. Se acercó al Sofá donde Milk, Krilin y # 18 ya estaban sentados.

Vegeta se aferró a la camisa de su rival y bostezó. Se estaba dormido. A pesar de que dormía la mayor parte del día, siendo un bebé saiyan es difícil. Milk le puso un chupete azul en su boca que compro en el centro comercial con Bulma.

Vegeta estaba roncando ruidosamente en brazos de Goku, el chupete en su boca. Nadie estaba viendo la película de todos modos. Las mujeres estaban enviando mensajes de texto entre sí, y los hombres estaban hablando de fútbol.

"Voy a hacer a Vegeta una botella de leche , para cuando se despierta." Dijo Bulma.

Ya ha pasado 4 meses desde que Vegeta se ha convertido en un bebé. Bulma está batallando en el laboratorio en de hacer otra fórmula para que Vegeta fuera mayor. Vegeta ya podía caminar.

Por su parte Eita también trataba de ayudar , regreso a la escuela de magia , para conseguir el hechizo que volviera a su Tío a la normalidad.

"Agah! Dada!" Vegeta llama a Goku.

"Oh ¡ Vegeta eso es demasiado lindo! Goku te llamó papá! Ahora diga mamá!" Bulma gritó.

Gohan que estaba jugando videojuegos con Goten no era feliz. Esto no podía continuar. Bulma es su esposa y Goku es su rival y amigo. No debería haber tomado esta medida.

"Bulma, Vegeta no es realmente un bebé Recuera que esta así por esa fórmula" Gohan le advirtió.

"Lo sé. Yo sólo quiero divertirme con él. Sigue jugando con Goten y Trunks." Le dijo Bulma

Goku tomo a Vegeta y le hizo girar en el aire. Los dos estaban riendo y Milk le tomo una foto.

Goku puso a Vegeta en el suelo, corrió a su alrededor en círculos.

"¡Voy a por ti! Ven aquí!" Gritó Goku con una sonrisa .

Él comenzó a perseguir a Vegeta por la habitación. Vegeta pasó por el salón y vio a Gohan. Corrió hacia Gohan y tiró de la manga.

"¿Qué quieres Vegeta? Estoy ocupado." Gohan gruñó.

Gohan no quería admitirlo pero él le agradaba más el Vegeta de antes ,el endurecido guerrero y no este niño feliz.

"Nonthi ... uh .. wah .. hu-ide .." Vegeta arrastrando las palabras.

"Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas aquí! Esto es sólo para adultos, Mo…coso!" Gohan le grito.

"Oye , no le hables así a mi papa" – regaño Trunks.

Gohan ya tenía suficiente. Goku no era el padre de Vegeta, era el suyo y Bulma era su esposa! ¿Por qué no puede alguien ver? Pero ahora se sentía mal. Mientras observaba la cara de Vegeta y vio las lágrimas se escapan , sintió culpa al instante.

"B.. Bad! M. .. mea .. n ... Han!" Vegeta gritó.

No podía decir el nombre Gohan correctamente así que le llamaba Han . Salió corriendo de la habitación para hacer Gohan se sienta aún peor. Ok, no tenía intención de hacerle llorar sólo para que se fuera para que no lo molestara.

"¡SON GOHAN! VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!" se escuchó el Grito de Milk desde la cocina.

"Gohan, estas en problemas"- dijo Goten.

"Te lo mereces"- dijo Trunks con el ceño fruncido.

Gohan suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina. Al entra vio a Vegeta que estaba en un rincón llorando mientras Bulma y # 18 trataron de consolarlo.

"¿Por qué eres tan grosero! Sólo quería que jugaras a las escondidas con él y con tu padre! ¡No me digas que estas celoso. Vegeta ya tuvo una mala infancia y que no es necesario que se repita. Ahora ve y te disculpas , Esta claro ". Milk había dicho.

"Si , señora"- dijo el primogénito de Goku.

Gohan ni siquiera se molestó en discutir y se acercó a Vegeta. Bulma regreso al laboratorio para hacer otra fórmula..

"Vegeta vienen aquí. Mira lo siento mucho, yo estaba enojado." Gohan se disculpó.

Vegeta miró a Gohan con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se levantó de la esquina y se acercó a Gohan. Él se sorprendió cuando unos pequeños brazos regordetes lo envolvieron alrededor de su cuello.

Vegeta lo estaba abrazando.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del niño, que lo abrazó con más fuerza. Nuevas lágrimas fluían de la cara de ambos.

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

2 días después

Después de desayunar, Vegeta salió a jugar al patio , al rato Gohan salió con un jugo de naranja qué # 18 y Milk habían hecho.

"Aquí Vegeta. ¿Quieres jugo? Después puedo enseñarte a volar y crear explosiones de energía!"

"¡Han , Ok!" Vegeta estaba de acuerdo.

Y tomando la jarra de las manos de Gohan y se bebió todo. Desde luego, tiene un apetito saiyan. Goku tomó los platos donde comió y los lavó. Gohan recogió Vegeta y se fueron a cambiarse de ropa. Vegeta estaba ahora en un Gi roja que parecía a Goku pero era rojo y amarillo. Agregó sus guantes blancos.

"¡vamoz ahoda, Han!" dijo Vegeta.

"Ok, subete en mi espalda! Podemos volar allí!"

Vegeta se subió a su espalda y se fueron. Gohan y Vegeta llegaron al parque bastante rápido. Vegeta quería ir a los columpios.

"¡Han, vamoz!" dijo Vegeta emocionado

Vegeta se sentó en un columpio y Gohan lo empujó. Vegeta soltó una gran sonrisa. Su cola se aferra a las pequeñas barandillas, mientras con las manos las tenía en el aire. Gohan dio un último empujón y accidentalmente Vegeta salio de un vuelo!

"¡Wah! Sin alta! Sin alta!" Vegeta rugió.

El niño asustado cayó sobre el duro suelo. Gohan corrió hacia el niño que estaba temblando.

"¿Estás bien? Quizás deberíamos sentarnos un rato." Gohan lo convenció.

Vegeta asintió. Fue recogido y se sentó en el banco mientras Vegeta se calmaba. Una señora con el pelo rubio se acercó a ellos con una carriola.

"ah que pequeño tan lindo, es tu hermanito?" dijo la dama .

"Uh sí. Su nombre es Vegeta. tiene un año de edad." Gohan dijo algo nervioso.

La señora alborotó el pelo y pellizcó sus mejillas a Vegeta , al rato volvieron a los columpios y esta vez Vegeta se reía todo el tiempo.

"¡Vaya mas ato, Han, mas ato!" – decía el pequeño príncipe.

Rato despues

"Vegeta le voy a enseñar a volar! Teniendo en cuenta que ya se disparó fuera de los columpios." Bromeó Gohan.

"¡Puedo volar! Han,como puedo volar!"- Gohan lo vio a los ojos y vio esa inocencia que solo veía en los ojos de su padre.

"Ok, Cierra los ojos. Ahora piensa en un pájaro grande bonito.. Imagina tu vuelo después de ella. ¿De verdad quieres que ser pájaro!" Gohan farfulló felizmente.

Vegeta cerró los ojos y pensó en un águila. Realmente le gustaba ese pájaro. Estaba acariciando al ave, pero se fue volando y la quería de vuelta. Una luz de aura azul encerrado lentamente Vegeta. Él vio el pájaro que estaba en su mano.

"¡Vegeta lo tienes!" Gohan vitoreó.

Vegeta abrió los ojos. Era un pie del suelo y se veía feliz. Su cola se agitaba en el aire.

"¡Yo vuelo Han! Usted me enseño a volar!"

Vegeta voló hacia Gohan y hacía círculos en el aire.

"Vamos Vegeta. Vamos a llegar a casa antes de que Bulma tiene un ataque de pánico." Gohan le propuso.

Él y Vegeta volaron hacia la Corporación, se podía oír risitas de Vegeta en el aire.

Mientras en la Corporación

"Vegeta y Gohan se han tardado ,estoy muy preocupada!" Dijo Milk mirando hacia la ventana.

Gohan y Vegeta llegaron , Milk abrazo a ambos , Vegeta estaba emocionado por mostrarles a todos que sabía volar.

"Como te fue en el parque , Vegeta" – le dijo Milk al pequeño.

"¡Han enséñame volar Tía! Yo vuelo" se asomó Vegeta.

"En serio , pequeño" - dijo Milk emocionada.

Y delante de Milk , Vegeta Levito y voló alrededor de la cocina.

"¿Ves Tía? Yo vuelo! Han llamada a Dada y mama! " Dijo Vegeta.

"Claro , Bulma, Papa Vegeta quiere mostrarles algo." Gohan gritó.

"¿Qué pasa?" Bulma inquietaba.

Goku y Bulma se detuvo en seco. Bueno, más como Bulma se detuvo y Goku se tropezó. Vieron Vegeta volando.

"Wow Vegeta! En un par de meses podemos darte un entrenamiento!" Goku se rio entre dientes.

Vegeta voló hacia ellos y tiró de su cabello. Él hizo un pequeño baile en el aire. Goten y Trunks se preguntaban qué pasa y vieron Vegeta volando.

"¡Whoa ,no vayas volando fuera del planeta!" Dijo Goten.

Trunks se una palmada en la frente de sus amigos supuestamente por la broma.

"Up! Mu up!" Vegeta sonrió.

Goten cogió al niño saiyan y lo observó reacciones. Él le sonrió mostrando sus cuatro dientes y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Bulma apenas tuve que tomar esta foto. Goku sonrió.

Goten lo bajo y de pronto el pequeño Vegeta Bostezo

"Yo sueño. Cama." Dijo Vegeta e hizo otro bostezo.

Creo que se está volando por el suelo y correr por todas partes es agotador.- dijo Trunks

Milk lo coloco en el sofá y le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines a Vegeta.

Luego le quitó el GI que estaba lleno de arena y Vegeta estaba solo en su ropa interior.

"Yo traeré una manta y una almohada." Dijo Goku y fue a la habitación de Vegeta.

Al Rato Goku volvió a aparecer con una almohada y la manta.

Levantó la cabecita de Vegeta y la deslizó por debajo de la almohada. La manta fue lanzado a través de su cuerpo y Bulma pidió a # 18 para subir la temperatura de la habitación.

"será mejor que prepare la Cena , dentro de 1 hora , Vegeta se despertara y tendrá hambre"- dijo Milk.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina y dejaron al pequeño Vegeta , tomar su siesta.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

6 Meses después

Bulma , después de casi un año en intentarlo , ella al parecer logro crear el antídoto que haría que Vegeta recuperada su edad adulta.

Fue tanta su alegría que decidió probarlo , salió del Laboratorio y busco al pequeño.

Lo encontró jugando con Goku y Gohan en la sala.

"Vegeta mira , es una vitamina , bébela y vas a crecer más." Bulma ordenó.

"Bulma estas segura que resultara" dijo Gohan algo extrañado , Goku lo miro algo nervioso.

"Espero que sí , bueno que podía salir mal"- dijo la peli azul algo nerviosa

Vegeta tomó el frasco de Bulma y se lo bebió. Fue un efecto inmediato. Su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a crecer.

De pronto Bulma noto que vegeta no recupero su edad de hecho , Él era todavía un niño de 8 años para ser exactos.

"¿qué demonios ha pasado?" Gohan murmuró.

"M-mama que-qué paso?" Preguntó Vegeta.

A pesar de que él creció , no recuperó su memoria , todavía pensaba Bulma y Goku eran sus padres.

"¿por qué no funciono?" Bulma gritó.

La pobre peli azul se dio por vencida , ahora tenía que esperar a que Eita consiguiera un conjuro para volverlo a la normalidad.

Goku se encogió de hombros y quería hablar con Vegeta

Él se encontró con Vegeta jugando Xbox con Gohan.

"Vegeta! Hey ¿quieres entrenar?"

"Realmente, tú me vas a enseñar? ¡Muy bien!"

Vegeta saltó a entrenar con Goku. Su pequeña cola marrón se movió felizmente mientras bailaba alrededor de Goku.

"Papá va a entrenarme, Papa va a entrenarme!"

Goku sólo pudo sonreír y acaricio el pelo de Vegeta.

Le sorprendió lo amable que su amigo-rival podría ser en realidad.

Una vez que llegaron a la GR Goku giró la gravedad hasta 15GS.

Instantánea Vegeta sintió el peso de la gravedad como su salto detuvo.

Su rostro se arrugó con la frustración mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el centro de la GR.

"Vegeta Vas a tener que aprender a soportar la gravedad."

"E-es r-realmente fuerte. -¿por qué es tan alto!"

"Vegeta sé que puedes hacerlo. Tú eres el príncipe saiyan. También cuando usted era pequeño vi el pelo parpadeo por segundo. Fue un destello de Super Saiyan."

Vegeta miró a Goku y sonrió suavemente. Su padre siempre sabía qué decir. Vegeta encendido y voló a Goku. Su pequeño puño con fuerza hacia Goku de brazo

Así duraron toda la Tarde ,al caer la noche , ambos cenaron y se fueron a dormir

6 meses después

Vegeta era tan fuerte como Gohan a esa edad, los demás observaban al pequeño , nunca lo habían visto sonreír genuinamente desde que lo conocieron.

Bulma entonces decidió llevarlos a almorzar a un restaurante , vegeta se emocionó tanto , que salió corriendo a su habitación , se bañó y se puso un suéter negro, unos pantalones de color caqui, y un par de converse. Él envolvió su cola alrededor de su cintura y procedió a bajar las escaleras, donde todo el mundo estaba esperando.

Llegaron al Restaurante , los Saiyajins comieron como si no hubiera un mañana , después del almuerzo y una buena regañada de parte de Bulma y Milk por sus desordenados hábitos a alimenticios , regresaron a la corporación

Al llegar , vieron a Eita , tomo del brazo a Bulma y le dijo:

Eita: al fin Tía , conseguí el conjuro que volverá a mi Tío a la normalidad , pero habrá que usarlo en la noche cuando duerme, solo así funcionara, me llevo casi un año , la biblioteca de la academia de magia es enorme.

Bulma sonrió, para mañana Vegeta volvería a ser marido a pesar que le agradaba , tenerlo así como esta

Todos siguieron con sus actividades

Al caer la noche , Vegeta dormía con una sonrisa en su cara .

Lentamente Eita entro y un emblema apareció debajo de Eita , el emblema no era el de su familia y tomando el leyó el conjuro:

**Escucha ahora las palabras de este humilde embrujado. Los secretos que escondo en la noche. Los dioses más antiguos son invocados aquí. El gran trabajo de la magia es buscado… En esta noche y a esta hora, invoco al poder antiguo.**

**A Vegeta príncipe de los Saiyajin , hazlo crecer y a su edad adulta hacerlo volver. "**

Y diciendo eso Vegeta poco a poco creció y volvió a ser el mismo Vegeta de siempre.

Eita salió de la habitación , fue a la sala y ahí todos lo estaba esperando.

**Eita:** no se preocupen , el Tío vegeta volvió a la normalidad.

Todos fueron a descansar , sabían que para mañana Vegeta sería el de siempre..

Goku salió un momento a fuera de la casa , pensando que vio un lado de Vegeta que no conocía, ese chibi Vegeta que debió ser , y que por culpa de Freezer lo volvió así , Goku sabía que a pesar de todo disfruto cada momento con él, con ese pensamiento , regreso a la casa y se fue a descansar.

FIN


End file.
